


Sweet Betty

by ArtificialHuman



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ...hux też, Emo Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, M/M, Poor Kylo, forever phasmalone, kylo pod przykrywką, phasma idzie na podryw, phasma też lubi się przbierać, punk bitch, zazdrosny hux
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialHuman/pseuds/ArtificialHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma od jakiegoś czasu nie jest forever alone- przebiera się za słodką pielęgniarkę, a czas umila jej miły technik z ośmiopakiem...<br/>Oraz pewna ruda, urocza recepcjonistka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Betty

**Author's Note:**

> Na wstępie ostrzegam, ze to najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką napisałam. Może jest to takie dziwne przez to, ze pisałam to po nocach :V

Kapitan Phasma patrzyła z żalem na roztaczającą się wokół próżnię. Do końca jej zmiany zostało tylko dziesięć minut. Potem na mostku miał ją zastąpić generał.

Kobieta od kilku dni z niecierpliwością odliczała godziny, minuty, nawet sekundy do odpoczynku.

A pomyśleć, ze kilka dni temu jeszcze nie miała żadnej rozrywki. Jej zajęciem było snucie się po całej bazie i wkuwanie numerów wszystkich szturmowców. Nie wiedzieć czemu, relaksowało ja to.

Ale wtedy dręczyła ją okropna samotność. Kiedyś myślała, ze poderwie Huxa. Albo chociaż Kylo, który był jednak niewiadomą- Phasma nigdy nie widziała go bez maski, z resztą on jej też, tak samo jak rudzielec.

Tylko, że oni zainteresowali się sobą. Niby się nie przyznawali, ale wszyscy wiedzieli. Coś za często przemykali po nocach między swoimi kwaterami. Kilku szturmowców twierdziło nawet, że ich dłonie stykały się, gdy zmieniali się na mostku.

Phasma była sama. Tak okropnie sama. Ostatnio rozmawiała z kimś normalnie wiele lat temu. Wszyscy traktowali ją z pogardą, rezerwą lub bali się jej. Wymieniała z innymi tylko niezbędne zdania. Gdy schodziła ze służby, nie miała absolutnie nikogo. A nawet głupi szturmowcy zaprzyjaźniali się ze sobą. Debilni oficerowie śmiali się razem, gdy pomogli sobie alkoholem, ale nie zapraszali ją na żadne męskie pogadanki, bo...no cóż, była kobietą.

Na szczęście, wszystko zmieniło się parę tygodni wcześniej.

Zaczęło się od epidemii wśród szturmowców. Ponad połowa żołnierzy wyrzygiwała sobie jelita, a druga pozbywała się całej zawartości układu pokarmowego przez wszystkie możliwe drogi. Medycy, pielęgniarki i droidy nie dawali rady, było za mało personelu.

Dlatego kapitan postanowiła zostać pielęgniarką, tak jak zawsze marzyła w dzieciństwie, zanim jeszcze rodzina wbiła jej go głowy, że ma być silną, służącą w wojsku kobietą.

Na początku nie chciała ukrywać swojej tożsamości, ale stwierdziła, że przyda jej się trochę zabawy.

Dlatego na oddział szpitalny wkroczyła w białym fartuszku z plakietką z imieniem Betty.

Wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. Zaprzyjaźniła się z innymi pielęgniarkami i beztrosko flirtowała z medykami.Czasem nawet słyszała, jak szturmowcy rozmawiają o nowej, ślicznej pracownicy. Phasma w końcu czuła się potrzebna i lubiana. Mogla być dowcipna, uwodzicielska i sympatyczna, a potem stawać się znów sztywną i zimną Phasmą bez przyjaciół.

Najlepsza rzecz pojawiła się jednak tydzień wcześniej.

Coś się zepsuło i wezwano technika.

Miał na imię Matt, był blondynem w okularkach i od razu podbił serce "Betty".

Wymieniali ukradkowe spojrzenia, a pod koniec naprawiania, chłopak mrugnął do niej, a Phasma uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Potem często coś upuszczała albo niszczyła i za każdym razem wszystko sprzątał jej technik. Patrzyła na jego plecy, gdy wycierał podłogę, a jej koleżanki namawiały ją, żeby zagadała do niego.

I w końcu, stało się. Porozmawiała z Mattem, umówili się, a pod koniec spotkania chłopak pocałował ją.

Wstyd przyznać, ale to był jej pierwszy pocałunek w życiu.

 

Przez ostatnie minuty swojej zmiany przypominała sobie najmilsze chwile z Mattem. Jeszcze nie doszło między nimi do niczego większego...ale kto wiedział, co przyniesie los?

W końcu minęła się z Kylo Renem, który jak zwykle tylko kiwnął do niej głową, nie zaszczycając jej ani jednym słowem. Nie lubiła go. Był takim głupim, zapłakanym dzieciakiem. Nie to co Matt...

Niestety, musiała długo na niego czekać. Chyba odpoczywał, dlatego nie przychodził. Może coś mu się stało? Nie miała żadnego zajęcia, więc poszła zapoznać się z nową recepcjonistką.

***

Hux ostatnio podejrzewał swojego ukochanego.

Kylo nie miał dla niego czasu, po pracy często się wymykał, tłumacząc się licznymi treningami. Ale gdy wracał, nie miał żadnych zadrapań i siniaków, a jego włosy nie były spięte w uroczy koczek.

Postanowił go sprawdzić. Wygrzebał rudą, długą perukę i ubrania po matce. Potem ukradł kosmetyki jednej z pielęgniarek i wymalował się.

Efekt był zadowalający. Założył jeszcze obcasy, po czym chwiejnym krokiem udał się w stronę szpitala-podobno niedawno jedna z recepcjonistek miała tajemniczy wypadek i spadła z rusztowania (Hux wcale go nie spowodował).

Szybko przyjęto go na nową posadę. Przedstawił się wszystkim jako Carrie i chyba uwierzyli w jego przebranie, bo kilku facetów próbowało go poderwać. Obrzydliwe. Jego serce należało tylko do Kylo.

Przynajmniej tak do tej pory mu się wydawało.

***

Nowa recepcjonistka była całkiem ładna. Długie, rude włosy, duże zielone oczy i kształtne usta. Phasma postanowiła się z nią zaprzyjaźnić.

-Cześć, jestem Betty-  oparła się o ladę, a dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się od niej.

-Jestem Carrie - jak na tak ładną i drobną osobę miała zaskakująco niski głos. Biedaczyna.

Hux pomyślał sobie, ze ta pielęgniarka jest całkiem niezła. Może gdyby nie Kylo, to...

-Pierwszy dzień w pracy?-zagaiła blondynka

-Tak - westchnęła ruda.-Dopiero przyzwyczajam się do wszystkiego. Na szczęście, niedługo mam wolne.

-Nie martw się, też niedawno przez to przechodziłam. Ale teraz mi się podoba.

-Może jutro pokażesz mi tu wszystko?-Carrie uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując równiutkie, białe ząbki. W jej oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk.

-Jasne-odparła Phasma. Pokaże koleżance wszystko. Co z tego, że było wyjątkowo pociągająca? Przecież nie zdradzi Matta.

Nagle recepcjonistka zbladła.

-Przypomniało mi się, że już mam wolne-powiedziała szybko i zaczęła się zbierać.-Do zobaczenia-ku zdziwieniu Phasmy, podeszła do niej i ucałowała ją w policzek, zostawiając na nim ślady szminki.

 

Huxowi cholernie spodobała się ta głupia Betty. Przez nią ledwo zdążył wrócić do swoich kwater, żeby się przebrać i nie spóźnić się na swoją zmianę. Postanowił, ze będzie kontynuować swoją pracę recepcjonistki. Dowie się, co robi Kylo, a jeśli mu się nie uda, to może nawiąże bliższą znajomość z pielęgniarką. Raz się żyje, prawda?

 

Kylo Ren był rozdarty. I to nie tylko pomiędzy jasną, a ciemną stroną. Kochał Huxa, ale Betty również niesamowicie go kręciła. Gdy tylko Hux zmienił go na mostku, pobiegł przebrać się za Matta, żeby znów spotkać się z uroczą pielęgniarką. Jego małe, czarne i chłodne serduszko zaczęło w końcu porządnie bić.

 

Phasma w końcu ujrzała sympatyczną twarz Matta. Pocałowała go na powitanie. Potem usiedli w odosobnionym miejscu i zaczęli rozmawiać. Nagle temat zszedł na Kylo Rena.

-Co o nim sadzisz? spytał technik.

-O nim?-prychnęła Betty.-Nie równa się z tobą. Jest wkurzającym dzieciakiem. I małym gówienkiem. Wygląda jakby ważył trzydzieści funtów gdy ta jego czarna sukieneczka się zmoczy. Jesteś dużo lepszy od niego. Ty jesteś dobrze zbudowany i masz ośmiopak.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Matta nie usatysfakcjonowała to odpowiedź. Mruknął coś pod nosem.

-O co chodzi?-zdziwiła się Phasma.-Ty go lubisz?

-Wydaje się być sympatyczny. Rozmawiałem z  nim i mówił,ze chciałby ciebie poznać.

-Mnie?-zaśmiała się blondynka.-Nie chcę się z nim poznawać. Mam ciebie.

-Wolisz zwykłego technika od dowódcy?-Matt uśmiechnął się i pocałował delikatnie Phasmę.

-Wolę cię nawet od generała.

"A ja właśnie nie wiem, czy wolę ciebie, czy generała"-pomyślał Kylo. Chciał jej powiedzieć. Chciał powiedzieć Huxowi. Ale nie wiedział jak się do tego zabrać. Był tchórzem i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

***

Hux chyba wpadł na dobry trop.

Podobno jeden z techników, Matt, wypytywał wszystkich o Kylo Rena. Pewnie rycerz zdradzał generała z tym całym Mattem. W rudzielcu narastała wściekłość. Nigdy nie spotkał się z tym idiotą, chociaż pracował jako recepcjonistka już od tygodnia. Dlatego kontynuował flirtowanie z Betty. To było troszkę dziwne, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym.

Phasma nie miała już pojęcia co robić. Matt był taki kochany, ale Carrie...było w niej coś niesamowitego. Cała sytuacja była dla niej czymś nowym. Przez wszystkie lata swojego życia nie darzyła nikogo żadnym uczuciem, a teraz pojawiły się dwie, wspaniałe osoby.

I w końcu, stało się.

Pielęgniarka i recepcjonistka skorzystały z wolnej chwili i całowały się w kącie przez bite kilka minut.

Gdy Phasma zanurzała dłonie we włosach Carrie wydawało jej się, że są trochę sztywne i dziwnie się przesuwają. Ta dziewczyna strasznie niepokojąco na nią działała...

 

Potem nie mogla spojrzeć w oczy Mattowi. Tłumaczyła się, że nie ma humoru, a technik zrozumiał ją.

 

Kylo zaczynał unikać Huxa. Dręczyło go poczucie winy. Wyżywał się na wszystkich dookoła, zwłaszcza na Phasmie. Wszyscy, nawet Betty zachowywali się podejrzanie.

 

Hux ukrywał przed Renem myśli o pielęgniarce, z którym przeżył niezwykle chwilę. CO prawda, bal się, że dziewczyna go zdemaskuje, ale jakimś cudem Betty nie zorientowała się, że jego bujna czupryna to peruka. Niestety, nie zawsze był potrzebny. Ostatnio coraz częściej zdarzało mu się rozmawiać z Phasmą, ale starał się nie klasyfikowac jej jako potencjalnej partnerki. To wszystko i tak było już zbyt zakręcone. Jeszce tego mu brakowało, żeby zakochać się w kapitan.

*** 

Phasma akurat stała na swojej zmianie i rozmyślała o techniku i recepcjonistce, gdy przyszedł do niej Hux.

-Nie wiem, czym sobie zasłużyłaś, ale jesteś wezwana pod oblicze Snoke'a. Razem ze mną i Kylo.

Kapitan przyjrzała się generałowi. Ostatnio trochę z nim rozmawiała i polubiła go. Zauważyła, że jego oczy są trochę podobne do oczu Carrie. Po chwili uświadomiła sobie, jaka ta myśl jest głupia.

-No dobrze, chodźmy-powiedziała sztywno i poszła za Huxem.

 

Snoke nie miał nic ważnego do przekazania. Jakieś pierdoły o uruchomieniu broni, żeby zniszczyć Republikę. I potem jeszcze pochwalił Phasmę. Ciekawe za co.

Blondynka stała i wsłuchiwała się  w głupie gadanie głównodowodzącego, myśląc o tym, że omijają spotkanie z Carrie i Mattem.

Rudzielec chłonął wszystkie słowa Snoke'a, w głębi duszy czekając na Betty.

Brunet wpatrywał się w swojego mistrza, ale jego myśli błądziły wokół pewnej uroczej pielęgniarki.

Potem Snoke w końcu wypuścił całą trójkę. Wszyscy myśleli już tylko o jednym- przebraniu się i gnaniu do szpitala.

-Hej, Phasma - zagadał nagle Hux, mimo tego, ze się spieszył. Po prostu pomyślał, ze ta kobieta zasługuje na lepsze traktowanie.-Nigdy nie pokazywałaś nam twarzy. Może zdejmiesz ten hełm chociaż raz?

Kapitan zastanowiła się przez chwilę. W końcu westchnęła i pokiwała głową. Może Hux nie był aż taki zły.

-Ale Kylo też ma go zdjąć - powiedziała szybko.

-Ja?-zdziwił się Ren.-Nie mieszajcie mnie w to.

-Kylo, proszę-jęknął generał

-No dobra-burknął Kylo i równocześnie z Phasmą zdjął swoje hełmy.

Huxowi nagle zrobiło się strasznie gorąco. Poczuł, jak się czerwieni.

Natomiast Kylo i Phasmie dosłownie opały szczęki.

Przez dłuższa chwilę cala trójka patrzyła na siebie, nie mogąc powiedzieć ani słowa. W końcu odezwali się równocześnie.

-Betty?-wykrztusili mężczyźni.

-Matt? Carrie?-odparła zszokowana kobieta

-Ty jesteś tym Mattem?-wytrzeszczył oczy Hux.

-A ty to Carrie?-spytali równocześnie Phasma i Kylo

-Bo coś czułem, ze mnie zdradzasz! Dlatego się przebrałem!-ryknął Hux.

-No i potwierdziły się twoje obawy-zaszlochała kapitan.-Zdradzał ciebie ze mną. A ty zdradzałeś jego ze mną. Ja jego z tobą, ty mnie z nim, on mnie z tobą i jeszcze...nie wiem.

-Ja pierdolę - Kylo zacisnął pięści.-Co tu się dzieje? Dom wariatów.

-Ty jako pierwszy byleś zdrajcą-generał zaczął płakać.

-Ale ty też mnie, kurwa, zdradziłeś!-wydarł się Ren

-To jednak byliście razem?-spytała Phasma

-Tak. Byliśmy-Hux splunął i chciał już iść, gdy kapitan go powstrzymała.

-Nadal cie lubię, generale - powiedziała

-Nawet nie próbujcie!-Kylo starał się ich powstrzymać,a le było już za późno. Hux i Phasma odeszli razem, zostawiając za sobą biednego Rena.

***

Carrie i Betty zrezygnowały z pracy.

Teraz, gdy już znali swoją tożsamość, było im łatwiej. I mieli dla siebie więcej czasu, z którego rozsądnie korzystali. Ze śmiechem wydawali rozkazy rozstrzeliwania szturmowców. Trzymali się za ręce, gdy kolejne planety eksplodowały. Tańczyli razem w deszczu krwi i poucinanych kończyn. Posyłali sobie znaczące spojrzenia podczas strategicznych narad.

 

Tymczasem Kylo płakał, niszczył swoje kwatery i wykrzykiwał przekleństwa skierowane w stronę Huxa i Phasmy. Potem zaczął pisać p pamiętnik i malować na czarno paznokcie. Dawało mu to dziwne ukojenie.

I nie zrezygnował z pracy technika.

Matt nadal opowiadał wszystkim, którzy chcieli go słuchać, że podobno Kylo jest umięśniony.

Ale to nie ukoiło jego wewnętrznego bólu.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, jestem nienormalna.  
> Nie, jeszcze się nie leczę.


End file.
